1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring strip hangers for supporting merchandise.
2. Related Art
Strip hangers such as those used for clipping and displaying potato chip bags and the like are typically formed from metal. A clip is mounted to a base strip through a bracketing strip. The potato chip bag is held by friction developed between an end of the clip and the surface of the base strip. The clip is mounted to the base through the bracket strip in such a way that force is applied through the end of the clip toward the base for holding the bag. The clip typically includes a second end on the side of the bracket strip opposite the first end. The second end may be used for raising the first end away from the base strip so that the bag may be inserted underneath the first end. The bag is held against the base strip when the second end is released.
In a second form of hanger, a hole is formed in the base strip directly beneath the first end of the clip. With the spring tension developed in the clip, the edge of the potato chip bag is forced into the hole by the end of the clip.
The metal strip hangers are costly to manufacture and typically require multiple pieces to form the final strip hanger. The metal required for making long-lasting strip hagners usually results in a relatively heavy strip hanger.